


Violet Haze

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: #MarveyWeek [14]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Cherry Popping, Day3 - One Thousand and One Nights, Exhibitionism, Fingering, First Time, King!Harvey, M/M, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Mike, Slavery, Slight feminization, Virgin!Mike, butt plug, marveyweek, popping Mike's cherry, untouched!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike never thought he would ever step foot in the palace. Torn away from his family and brought to the capital, he now has no other choice but to fend for himself at court, where the king is known to be benevolent in all aspects but one--virgins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ["Marvey Appreciation Week"](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/post/144878259395/fuckyeahmarvey-marvey-appreciation-week-july), Day 3 - _One Thousand and One Nights_.
> 
>  **Important Notes:**  
>  This is a completely made up world wherein I mixed all sorts of real life (but not at all accurate) cultures, ranging from Egyptian to Arabian to Chinese, etc. I just really wanted something so out there but gives readers a sense of déjà vu. Please to not be offended by any overplayed stereotypes or descriptions. They are meant to emphasize the difference between Harvey and Mike. Also, there is a serious issue of dubious consent throughout the whole fic (as was written in the classic). This story is meant to be a sexualized fantasy-fetish between Royal!Harvey and SexSlave!Mike. If this offends you, I ask that you please turn back now. For the rest, please enjoy. 
> 
> Also, let us assume for a moment that some of you are unfamilliar with the entire original text. If so, you are so lucky because you get to experience this adventure with our protagonist! 
> 
> One final thing. The names might turn you off at the start but I changed them make it feel more authentic. I think they're pretty recognizable but I've placed an index here (and at the bottom) in case you need a reminder. I've changed their names to accommodate my need to heighten the fantasy world element. I hope you appreciate it! 
> 
> Index of Names:  
> Mike - Mikhael  
> Harvey - Havee  
> Donna - Donnah  
> Jessica - Jesika
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Sam for beta reading~

Mikhael stood along the wall in-line with the rest of the slaves. He waited with the others, shivering as warm air swept past his naked skin, while onlookers greedily ogled them. Lust-filled gazes came from every direction. Every single member of the court looked at them with blatant interest but none dared to come close. Slaves were meant for the king and not the people—at least not yet. Court members would have their pickings of the lot after King Havee chose his bed-slave for the night.

Trumpets sang, announcing the king’s arrival.

Mikhael tensed as the atmosphere of the room abruptly changed. Everyone stood at attention. A parade of twenty slaves preceded the _desta_ , a carrying chair lined with lush cushions, carried on the shoulders of eight fully grown men. King Havee stepped down, and two women came to stand beside him like night and day. None of the rumors did any justice for his handsomeness.

“Havee,” the women with dark skin greeted the king with a small bow and a knowing smile, “ _all_ of the consuls have brought slaves with them tonight. It’s quite a selection.” As always, the name of the consul who offered the slave wouldn’t be announced until _after_ the king chose from the flock. “Would you like to choose now or after dinner?”

Havee pondered for a moment. “Very well, Jasika, I will take a look now and then I will decide.” He turned his head. “Donnah, show them to me.”

The other girl, Donnah, the one with fiery red hair, strode up to the slaves, giving them all a cursory glance. “Come with me,” she spoke with confidence much like Jasika. “I suppose you can all speak our language. Follow me; the king wishes for a closer inspection. If you break your line, you _all_ will be punished, am I understood? Nod once.”

All the slaves nodded once.

“Good. Come then.” She ushered.

Mikhael felt like the prized goat at the village fair, paraded like an animal with his peers. He vowed never to partake in any such goat-watching again. The stares of everyone in the room prickled his skin but the king’s gaze burned the most, searing his flesh like a branding iron. Heat pooled low in his gut. It must be from the concoction that Monica made him drink and the one administered to them before entering. Both had perfect timing.

All of them pushed out their chests, forced their wrist tied behind their back, walking awkwardly because of the plug between their cheeks. The small bells attached to their ankles jingled with every step. The slaves formed a straight line in front of the king at the center of the room.

Havee approached. Mikhael didn’t know what to expect. One by one, the boys were plucked from the line-up and rejected, no explanation given, until two remain; Mikhael and a curly-haired brunette.

“Come closer,” the king ordered with a pondering expression. Up close, Mikhael saw his dark brown eyes twinkling with the lamp light. “Open your mouths.” They did, and he pressed the pad of his forefinger on their tongues, forcing their jaws down. “Let me see your expressions. I like my bedmates to have the most beautiful expressions.”

Then, without warning, he flicked the wet finger over their nipples. Mikhael bit his lip to keep from crying out, but the other boy moaned wantonly.

Havee smirked. “Interesting…”

Mikhael’s cheeks burned with humiliation. He tried to move away from the touch as Havee stroked their nipples into further hardness. Saliva felt cool against their heated skin, wet and slippery to contrast the ridges of Havee’s fingertips. It felt weird to have one nipple erect while the other stayed lax.

He squirmed. The action causing him to clench and unclench around the plug, precum oozing from his slit. At sixteen, he’s never been touched this intimately before. Between helping his parents raise his siblings and trying to find work as soon as he could, he barely had time to think about the carnal pleasure of the flesh.

Havee hummed in delight and kept playing. He pinched the swollen nubs and _twisted_ , earning a sob from both boys. He did it again without mercy.

Mikhael’s cock twitched once, twice, bobbing against his stomach as he came in hot white spurts far enough to dirty the king’s robes. His knees buckled with the intensity of his orgasm—his first orgasm at the hands of another. He couldn’t stop the shivers that wracked his body while his spend cooled in a pool between his legs.

Fear rose like a sand storm inside him. “I’m sorry,” he begged, tears stinging behind his eyes. He knew that he would end up in Hardman’s bed if the king didn’t choose him tonight. His cock kept pulsing even with no release. He sobbed at the sensitivity.

“Leave.” He heard the king say, and he lowered his head even more, biting his lips to keep from whimpering. His mind screamed at him to stand up and leave, but his body refused to listen to the order. Hands gripped him by the biceps to pull him up.

“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he babbled in delirium, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

To his surprise, a firm hand cupped his jaw. The king stood before him with eyes so dark that only a thin line of brown remained.

“You did nothing wrong, pup,” said the king, eyes sparkling with amusement and not anger. “You were marvelous. I’ve never seen a boy deny his pleasure as hard as you did, and yet, succumb faster than anyone else. You’re a _virgin_.” It was said so plainly like pure fact.

Mikhael looked away but didn’t answer, adding to the king’s intrigue.

“I am going to enjoy you tonight. You will sit by my feet during the banquet.” Havee licked his lips, and Mikhael followed the movement of his tongue. Donnah handed him a pair of golden clamps. He nodded once then gestured towards Mikhael. “This is your leash tonight, pup. It’s new.” He leaned in close, so close that Mikhael grew light-headed with his heady scent. “If you’re good, I will not punish you for coming without permission.”

The voice made Mikhael’s toes curl. Goosebumps rose all over his skin. Mikhael inhaled sharply at the first touch of cold metal against his hot flesh. Then, the teeth bit into his nipples. He bit his lip to suppress a sob. It strung, right nipple more than the left. A golden chain dangled over his chest.

Havee wasted no time hooking a finger under the chain and leading him to the table.

The meal started out simple enough. Since no one’s head should be higher than his, the king had an elevated platform which housed a smaller version of banquet table for the rest of the lords laid out specifically for him, already tested by the food-taster for poisons. Havee sat cross-legged on the plush cushions while Mikhael kneeled on a cushion beside the king’s feet, bare for all to see.

It wasn’t until the night’s entertainment. And then the night's entertainment began —an orgy of forty slaves, equal parts men and women.

Mikhael reeled in his seat, having never seen such a display. His head buzzed with mix of drugs from before the banquet, and the wine that Havee poured into his lips. It kept pulling him deeper. He already felt hot, thighs glistening with the slickness of his own precum despite his earlier spend. He had avoided thinking about it before now.

The king drew Mikhael to him with hands on blond hair. “Open,” he said, tapping Mikhael’s lips. Mikhael dazedly complied. Havee traced wine-red lips with his thumb. “These will look perfect around my cock. Tell me, boy, have you ever warmed a man’s cock before? I don’t wish this night to be over too soon.”

“No, sire.” Mikhael kept his eyes on the slight tent at the apex of the king’s thighs.

Havee ran his fingers through the blonde tresses, the gesture almost affectionate but more from lust than anything else. “You will keep my cock in your mouth while I take pleasure in the show. You must try your best _not_ to stimulate me into hardness. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Good.” Havee settled Mikhael between his spread legs before pulling out his half-hard flesh from the fold of his robes.

Mikhael obediently took the king’s length and girth, stretching his mouth almost painfully. His eyes watered. Not even halfway and he felt like he could take no more.

“That’s enough.”

A sharp tug on his hair forced him to stop. His first instincts told him to pull back and apologize, not wanting to face the king’s wrath but he also did not know if he should. His orders had been to warm the king’s member. He glanced up, silently seeking more instruction.

The king’s face twisted into an unfathomable expression.

“If you can’t take it, it’s fine. I know that my size can be a challenge. Take only as much as you can without choking. A dead slave has no use to me.”

Mikhael did better on his second attempt. He let the foreign sensation of having another man’s cock inside his mouth slowly sink in until he adjusted to both the length and girth. He settled on his knees between the king’s legs. Not the most comfortable position in the world, but he tried to make it work. A hand cupped the back of his head in a nonverbal praise, fingers drifting down to his nape and shoulders.

The increased volume behind him faded into white noise. He forgot how _lewd_ he must have looked with his ass presented to the entire room, nor the leaking cock dangling between his legs. He lost himself to the sensations. Above him, the king murmured things that might have been more praises.

He smelled the muskiness of the king’s scent. It flooded into his nostrils. It smelled unmistakably like a man, thick and pungent and virile. He got drunk in it, blood rushing up his head. Drool pooled inside his mouth after a while. He attempted to swallow without moving his tongue, but got a low hiss from the kiss.

“Careful,” the king warned, voice sounding like melted gold, cock thickening in Mikhael’s mouth. Other than that, he said nothing else perhaps too focused on the display of carnal relations in front of him.

Mikhael forced his mouth to relax. Drool, at one point, slipping past his lips and down his chin. He learned from his mistake and did not attempt to swallow again. Instead, he cupped hands under his jaw to avoid staining the king’s clothes.

Havee hummed his approval. His fingers skated over Mikhael’s spine and playing with the plug. Without warning, he pulled it out. Mikhael fought tooth and nail from crying out. He shut his eyes tight, tears falling from the sides.

“Well done.” The king’s warm hand felt huge against his flank, stroking it. “You didn’t swallow. You didn’t bite me. Keep it up, and I might forgive your little accident earlier. Shall I play with your other mouth too?” He ran his fingers over the rosy pucker. Warm oil trickled down Mikhael’s skin, making the boy shiver. “Yes, I think the plug kept you full for too long. It feels too empty now, doesn’t it?” He plunged two fingers in without waiting for a reply.

Mikhael launched forward, choking on the king’s cock.

“What did I say about choking, brat?” Havee yanked Mikhael by the hair off his cock while the fingers of his other hand stayed inside.

“I’m sorry, sire.” Mikhael’s voice sounded foreign to his own ears, wrecked and broken, throat burning with the strain of being held open for so long. “I’ve very sorry, sire. I’ve never… no one’s ever…”

Havee’s gaze softened. “Ahh, yes, you take cock so well that I forgot you were a virgin.” He leaned in close enough to lick a hot wet stripe up the column of Mikhael’s neck, nipping at the ear. “Don’t let it happen again, or I will punish you.” Then, he shoved Mikhael’s face to his lap again.

Mikhael went down without a fight, taking the cock into his mouth again while the king played with his unused ass. He shifted under the unfamiliar touch of something _live_ inside him. The hose from the bath couldn’t even compare to the warm, moving, _alive_ fingers working their way into his tight channel. They moved inside him with practiced ease, mechanical and efficient, finding the hidden bundle of nerves within minutes.

He pulled away before the cry escaped his lips, panting open-mouthed against the king’s thigh, drool staining the fabric into a darker shade.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such a messy boy you are.” But there wasn’t any reprimand in the tone. “It makes me want to mess you up even more. Go on, make more of those beautiful sounds, pretty boy. It’ll make up for the number you’ve done on my clothes. Let me hear you.”

Another moan punched out of Mikhael as the king curved fingers onto his sweet spot.

“Sire, I’m going to, please, I’m…” Mikhael whined with the effort to keep from coming, probably sprouting another whole bunch of nonsense while he begged the king to stop the assault on his prostate but to his dismay it only made those fingers pound him harder.

“Come.”

He let out a gut-wrenching wail at the command, spending his seed all over the king’s clothes again. “I can’t… I can’t keep it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he pleaded while his body violently shook with aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Shhh,” the king’s gentle voice matched the gentleness of his touch. His free hand swept over Mikhael’s back and shoulder until both hands cupped the boy’s round flank. “You did well for your first time. Very, very, well.” He sounded so pleased. Mikhael moaned wantonly when a third and fourth finger dipped into his pulsing hole. More of the oil gushed out.

“That’s it, boy,” Havee cooed, “take my fingers like a good little pup. Can you feel the stretch?” He pried open the pliant rim, making Mikhael shudder as air brushed over his most intimate part. “I can feel your muscles pulse, soft as butter, around my fingers. You will feel amazing around my cock. I bet I can take you right now and slide right in without hesitation.”

Mikhael drifted while he talked. “It feels so full. Full of you, sire.” He shifted back to chase the fingers.

“So greedy,” the king chuckled after pulling away one hand. He brought it to his face. His dinger came out shiny with lubrication. Something slick but viscous apart from the oil. He absently played with his soiled fingers, parting them to make a slimy web with every squelch. “Just like a girl. I wonder if your nectar taste just as sweet.”

Mikhael watched as the king slowly brought the fingers to his own lips. He reacted without thinking, latching onto the limbs and suckling the substance, eyes filled with fear. It tasted salt, bitter, and sickly sweet on his tongue, the combination of herbs unfamiliar to him but it couldn’t be safe for the king.

“So greedy that you won’t even let me taste?” The king teased, pulling away his fingers.

Mikhael slurped until the last inch left his mouth. “It’s not safe,” he whispered brokenly, “They put something before coming here. I don’t… it’s not safe to digest, please, don’t.” The fear of what would come wilted any hope for another erection, burning all the lust away in an instant. “He’s watching. Please, sire, let me clean your other fingers.”

Havee froze at the confession. He moved mechanically, pulling out and offering the sticky fingers to Mikhael. He watched with a mix of fascination and horror as he Mikhael worked to cleanse him. “Why?” He ended up asking. “You’ve let it go this far. Why did you stop now?”

“I can’t let you die. You are my king.”

“Stay down,” the king commanded, voice suddenly lined with steel.

Mikhael let himself be manhandled to lie on his side with his head on the king’s lap. He closed his eyes. Blood pumped in his ears. Whatever was meant for the king mixed with the wine and other drugs in his system. He vaguely heard the king ushering orders in a quiet but firm voice. It might have been the name of the two women plus several more that he would quickly forget.

Without a distraction, the dull ache plaguing him since the start of the banquet finally overpowered him.

**Author's Note:**

> Index of Names:  
> Mike - Mikhael  
> Harvey - Havee  
> Donna - Donnah  
> Jessica - Jesika
> 
> This might be an excerpt for a longer story, or possibly a prologue. I had a whole concept for this universe but thought about the deadline and realized that I wouldn't be able to finish in time. So, I gave you the meatiest part, so far. If I do continue this, I'll rewrite the first half to make this the first chapter. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> As always, if you liked or enjoyed this fic, you should know what to do. **Comment/Kudos/Bookmarks** are always appreciated by this author. :) 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> [Like this story on tumblr.](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/post/146993147395/the-2nd-secret)


End file.
